fifthelmenttvseroesfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
New Order Imperium
, bylo státní zřízení, které v roce 2019 nahradilo tak 25 milénií trvající USA,Rusku Federaciu ,činu a Nacistické nemecko. Historie = Nacistické Nemecko = Veľkonemecká ríša; oficiálny názov štátu znel po celý čas Nemecká ríša) je obdobie dejín Nemecka, v ktorom v Nemecku vládol národný socializmus (nacizmus), teda obdobie od začiatku roka 1933 do konca 2. svetovej vojny 8. mája 1945. O názve Tretia ríša ako takom pozri článok Tretia ríša (propagandistický pojem). Adolf Hitler sa 30. januára 1933 dostal legálne k moci, keď bol dosadený do funkcie ríšskeho kancelára prezidentom vtedajšieho Nemecka Paulom von Hindenburg. Na začiatku svojej vlády predsedal koaličnému kabinetu, ale pomerne skoro sa mu podarilo od vlády odstaviť tých členov kabinetu, ktorí neboli členmi nacistickej strany. Po uchopení moci sa podarilo nacistickému režimu opäť postaviť ekonomiku na nohy a ukončiť vysokú nezamestnanosť pomocou masových investícií do zbrojenia. Návrat ekonomickej prosperity viedol k nárastu popularity režimu medzi nemeckým obyvateľstvom, čo sa prejavilo oddanosťou Nemcov svojej vláde. Opozícia z radov liberálov, socialistov a komunistov však bola tvrdo potláčaná tajnou štátnou políciou Gestapo pod patronátom Heinricha Himmlera. Nacistická strana postupne ovládla súdy, miestne vlády a všetky občianske organizácie okrem protestantských a katolíckych.1 Verejnú mienku v Ríši utváralo ministerstvo propagandy vedené Jozefom Goebbelsom, ktorý na to využíval masmédiá, film a Hitlerove prejavy. Štátny aparát sa snažil vykresliť Hitlera ako vodcu nemeckého ľudu (Führer) a na ten účelu mu odovzdával do ruky všetku výkonnú moc. Na začiatku existencie nacistického Nemecka zaujal Hitler zahraničnú politiku strachu a vydierania, keď vznášal zdanlivo odôvodnené požiadavky na svojich susedov, ktorým sa v prípade ich nesplnenia vyhrážal vojnou. Keď sa ho pokúsili jeho protivníci upokojiť ústupkami, prijal ich a zameral sa zas na ďalšiu oblasť. Týmto postupom sa mu podarilo získať značné územie bez toho, aby to viedlo k vojne ako v prípade Mníchovskej dohody a postúpenia česko-slovenského pohraničia Nemecku v roku 1938. Agresívna politika Nemecka viedla k tomu, že Nemecko vypovedalo Versaillskú zmluvu a od roku 1935 sa začalo znovu vyzbrojovať. V tom istom roku pripojilo k Nemecku späť Sársko, o rok neskôr Porýnie, vytvorilo spojenectvo, Os, s fašistickým Talianskom pod vládou Benita Mussoliniho, poslalo pomoc Frankovmu fašistickému Španielsku, anketovalo Rakúsko v roku 1938 a obsadilo už spomínané česko-slovenské pohraničie a neskôr aj zvyšok Česko-Slovenska. Neustále rastúce územné nároky vyvrcholili 1. septembra 1939 inváziou do Poľska, načo Francúzsko a Spojené kráľovstvo vyhlásili nacistickému Nemecku vojnu, čím oficiálne začala druhá svetová vojna.23 Počas vojny sa nacistickému Nemecku podarilo obsadiť veľkú časť Európy od Francúzska až takmer po Moskvu vo vtedajšom Sovietskom zväze, ďalej od Nórska na severe až po rozsiahle púštne oblasti v severnej Afrike na juhu. Na väčšine okupovaných území sa nacisti pokúsili zaviesť „Nový poriadok“. Súčasne začalo dochádzať k masovým perzekúciám nenemeckého obyvateľstva, vyvražďovaniu Slovanov, Rómov a Židov (holokaust). Počas tohto obdobia zomreli milióny ľudí. V priebehu vojny sa však začala situácia na fronte obracať v neprospech Nemecka, čo v konečnom dôsledku viedlo k jeho porážke. Druhá svetová vojna v Európe skončila 8. mája 1945 kapituláciou Nemecka západným Spojencom a Sovietskemu zväzu. Obsah * 1Geografia * 2Nástup k moci * 3Upevňovanie moci ** 3.1Upevňovanie moci v armáde ** 3.2Cirkev v Tretej ríši ** 3.3Ovládnutie justície * 4Nacistický štát * 5Druhá svetová vojna a zánik režimu * 6Opozícia v nacistickom Nemecku * 7Poznámky * 8Referencie * 9Iné projekty * 10Zdroj Rimske Imperium vým cisárom sa stal Octavianus. Keď porazil Antónia, dal sa voliť každý rok konzulom a stal sa natrvalo jediným vládcom Ríma dňa 16. januára 27 pred Kr.. Titul Augustus v preklade znamená „Vznešený“. Oficiálne zmenil len svoje meno: Imperator Caesar Augustus, Divi Filius. Súhrn prijatých plných mocí, úradov a pôct, ktoré z neho spravili monarchu, si udržal až do smrti. Stal sa zakladateľom prvej dynastie rímskych cisárov. Premena republiky na cisárstvo či principát, ako sa jeho prvé štádium označuje, bol zložitý proces. Cisárstvo si zachovalo, najmä vo svojej prvej fáze, mnohé prvky republikánskeho zriadenia, aj keď v pozmenenej podobe. Zachoval sa v ňom senát, ktorý sa považoval za najvyšší orgán. Naďalej sa schádzali ľudové zhromaždenia, zachoval sa aj konzulský úrad, úrad tribúnov ľudu, prétorské, edilské a iné úrady. Nič sa nezmenilo ani na inštitúcii rímskeho občianstva ani na postavení jednotlivých spoločenských tried a skupín ani na ekonomických základoch života. Okrem toho si Augustus vytvoril cisárske úrady, ktoré sa stali základom neskoršej byrokratickej správy ríše. Rovnakú autoritu ako mal v Ríme sa snažil Augustus zabezpečiť aj Rímu vo svete. Za oficiálny program svojej zahraničnej politiky vyhlásil Pax Romana: rímsky mier“ t. j. mier nanútený a zabezpečený presilou rímskych zbraní. Najväčšie zahraničnopolitické úspechy zaznamenal na východe. Prvé obdobie sa nazýva principát, cisár sa delí o moc so senátom. Jeho vznik bol dôsledkom neschopnosti riešiť krízové javy republikou. Sústredenie moci v rukách jednotlivca sa ukázalo byť prijateľným východiskom. Prvým cisárom sa stal Gaius Iulius Caesar Octavianus, prezývaný Augustus – vznešený. Dodržiaval niekoľko republikánskych koreňov ako tribunát, zaručoval mu zákonodarnú moc a osobnú nedotknutosť, cenzúra mu umožnila vylúčiť zo senátu opozíciu, funkcia prekonzula bola spojená s najvyšším vojenským vedením, úrad najvyššieho pontifika mu dodal vážnosť v náboženskej oblasti. O republikánskych koreňoch cisárskej moci svedčí aj titul princeps, podľa neho sa nazýva prvé obdobie cisárstva. Bezpečnosť ríše a jej územný rozmach boli v rukách rímskej armády. Tvorilo ju 25 légií po šesťtisíc vojakov a pomocné zbory rozmiestnené najmä na pevnosťami chránenej hraničnej línii – Limes Romanus. Po Augustovej vláde na čelo ríše nastúpil Tiberius. Začiatok jeho vlády je poznamenaný vzburami légií na Rýne a na Dunaji. Vzbúrenci ponúkli Germanikovi, Tiberiovmu adoptívnemu synovi cisársku hodnosť. On ju síce odmietol, ale v Tiberiových očiach sa nezbavil podozrenia a bol poverený zvláštnou diplomatickou úlohou na východe, pri plnení ktorej zomrel za nejasných okolností. Za Tiberia sa prestali schádzať volebné ľudové snemy a dosadzovanie úradníkov sa stalo cisárovou záležitosťou. Veľkú moc tu však získali prétoriáni, ktorí boli zhromaždení do jedného tábora na okraji Ríma. Vydal zákon o urážke cisárovho majestátu – crimen laesae maiestatis. Tento zákon stíhal každého, kto bol obvinený z velezrady proti cisárovi alebo sa výrokom alebo činom dotkol jeho osobnosti. Tento zákon sa stal obľúbeným a aj v neskorších dobách dosť používaný, za cisára Nera sa dokonca vzťahoval na každého, komu sa nepáčili cisárove básnické výtvory. Od roku 26 n. l. sa usadil na ostrove Capri, odkiaľ spravoval ríšu písomnými rozkazmi. Príčiny jeho odchodu z Ríma nie sú úplne jasné. K svojmu rozhodnutiu však asi dospel pod dojmom neutešených pomerov v Ríme, kde stretával skryté nepriateľstvo. Zomrel roku 37 n. l. Až po jeho smrti sa zistili kladné rysy jeho vlády ako vzorná administratíva a premyslené hospodárenie. Tiberiovým nástupcom sa stal Germanikov syn Gaius Caesar. Meno Caligula dostal od vojakov, s ktorými býval v dobe, keď jeho otec bol veliteľom rímskej armády. Svoju činnosť zamieril na senát, ktorý sa za jeho moci stal len bezvýznamnou inštitúciou. Upevnil a rozšíril cisársky kult. Caligula žil veľmi hýrivým životom a začali sa u neho prejavovať známky šialenstva, pokladal sa za vtelenie niektorého boha a vyžadoval, aby sa mu vzdávali božské pocty. Veľmi vyprázdnil štátnu pokladnicu a ríšu priviedol až na pokraj hospodárskej katastrofy. Bol zavraždený vlastnými prétoriánmi. Jeho nástupcom sa stal strýko Claudius, dosadený prétoriánmi. Dovolil, aby mestské úrady v Ríme mohli zastávať i rímski občania pochádzajúci z provincií. Tejto cti, ako vieme z Tacitových letopisov, sa ako prvým dostalo Galom. Udeľoval tiež rímske občianstvo, čím napomáhal k likvidácii privilegovaného postavenia Itálie. Upevnil rímske právo. Do pomerov na cisárskom dvore tiež zasahovali cisárovné. Bol štyrikrát ženatý. Agrippina, posledná Claudiova manželka, sa snažila zaistiť následníctvo Neronovi, svojmu synovi z prvého manželstva. Presvedčila Claudia a on mu dal prednosť pred vlastným synom Brittanikom. Roku 54 Agrippina svojho manžela otrávila a Nero bol uznaný za cisára. Začiatok vlády Nera vzbudzoval nádeje na vytvorenie harmonických vzťahov medzi cisárom a senátom. Prvé roky jeho vlády patrili k šťastnému obdobiu v dejinách ríše, bolo to však zásluhou jeho radcov. Po ich smrti sa Nero začal meniť. Stal sa krutým, nedôveroval svojmu okoliu a mal vlastné nekritické presvedčenie o svojom umeleckom nadaní. Roku 55 dal odstrániť Brittanika a roku 59 dal podnet k vražde svojej matky. Vo svojom nešťastí, že ľudia málo oceňujú jeho diela, dal roku 64 zapáliť Rím, aby získal námet na báseň o horiacej Tróji. Zásluhou toho sa začalo veľké prenasledovanie kresťanov, pri ktorom tiež zomreli sv. Peter a Pavol. Dal vybudovať „nový Rím“. Zosilňovala sa nespokojnosť s vládou cisára a roku 65 vyvrcholila pokusom o násilné odstránenie cisára. Bolo však prezradené a jeho iniciátori boli popravení alebo prinútení k samovražde. Nero sa pustil do posilňovania svojej vlády. Zabavil pozemky v severnej Afrike a stal sa zakladateľom cisárskych domén v tejto časti ríše. Vyžadoval božské pocty, čím upevňoval cisársky kult. Odpor proti jeho vláde však stále rástol. Senát prehlásil Nera za verejného nepriateľa. Cisár, ktorý nemal inú možnosť, spáchal roku 68 samovraždu. Vymrela ním julsko-klaudijská dynastia. Keďže Nero nenechal nástupcu, mal ho vyvoliť senát. Nedokázal sa však dohodnúť a tak voľba cisára pripadla na armádu. To viedlo k rýchlemu striedaniu cisárov v krátkej dobe, tzv. „rok štyroch cisárov“ na prelome dvoch rokov. Z boja o moc nakoniec víťazne vyšiel Flavius Vespazianus, zakladateľ novej flaviovskej dynastie. Keďže bol vrchným rímskym veliteľom a bojoval s povstalcami v Judei, vládnuť mu pomáhal jeho syn Titus. Začal prísnu daňovú politiku a kontrolovanie štátnych výdajov, čím sa mu podarilo obnoviť stabilitu ríše. Provinciálom udeľoval rímske občianstvo a stávali sa tiež členmi senátu. Po odchode svojho otca začal vládnuť jeho syn Titus Vespazianus. Povstanie v Júdsku potlačil a zrovnal Jeruzalem so zemou. Trvalou pamiatkou na toto víťazstvo je Titov víťazný oblúk postavený v Ríme. Roku 70 postavil Koloseum. Odohrávali sa tu boje s gladiátormi a neskôr sem aj hádzali kresťanov. Po výbuchu sopky Vezuv zanikli mestá Pompeje a Herkulónium. Po Titovi nastúpil na trón jeho brat Domitianus Vespazianus. Jeho vláda pripomína dobu vládnutia Caligulu a Nera. Neľútostné prenasledovanie odporcov, tvrdá politika voči senátu a vymáhanie božských pôct. Nového cisára zvolil senát a bol to Marcus Cocceius Nerva, sedemdesiatročný starec. Pretože sám patril k senátorom, obnovil vzťahy medzi cisárskou mocou a senátom. Zaviedol poriadok do politického života. Zavrhol dynastický princíp obsadzovania cisárskeho trónu. Bez ohľadu na príbuzenský vzťah vybral najschopnejšieho z vojensko-politických činiteľov a za následníka trónu ho predurčil adopciou. Takto, v snahe nakloniť si armádu, prijal za vlastného syna Marka Ulpia Traiana. Markus Ulpius Traianus sa stal prvým adoptívnym cisárom. Za jeho vlády sa začali v cisárskych službách uplatňovať jazdci. K ríši tiež pripojil Dákov a výnosné dácke bane sa stali novým zdrojom cisárovho príjmu. Pripojil tiež nabatejské kráľovstvo a označil ho ako Arábiu, pridal aj Arméniu, Asýriu a Mezopotámiu. Rímske impérium sa stalo najväčším v svojich dejinách, cisár však pri návrate z víťazného ťaženie v Kilikii zomrel. Na trón nastúpil jeho adoptívny syn Hadrianus. Zanechal však expanzívnu politiku a tak sa rímske impérium zmenšilo. Upevnil však vojenské hranice ríše, ako napr. Limes Romanus. Bolo budované ako široké opevnené pásmo medzi rímskym a barbarským svetom. Opieralo sa o Dunaj a okolo neho boli tábory a pozorovacie veže. Po ňom na trón nastúpil Antoninus Pius. Sústredil sa na upevňovanie vnútorných vzťahov v ríši. Adoptoval si Marca Aurelia. Už zo začiatku vlády Marca Aurelia došlo k ťažkostiam na východe. Napätie medzi rímskou a parthskou ríšou prerástlo v konflikt. Vedením ťaženia bol poverený Lucius Verus, jeho adoptívny brat, ktorý bol až do konca života Marcovým spoluvladárom. Neskôr došlo tiež k nepokojom na strednom Dunaji, ktoré sa označujú ako markomanské boje. Marcus Aurelius volal do zbrane tiež otrokov. Nakoniec sa mu podarilo zvíťaziť a za Dunajom zriadil dve provincie – Markomaniu a Sarmatiu. Vojenské akcie zasiahli tiež slovenské územie. Na Slovensku sa odohrala i známa epizóda „zázračného dažďa“, ktorý zachránil vyčerpané rímske jednotky pred smrťou smädom. Rimania dosiahli až dnešného Trenčína. Na oslavu víťazstva vytesali vojaci nápis – „Logaricio“, ktorý sa zachoval dodnes na skale Trenčianskeho hradu. Marcus Aurelius prehlásil svojho syna Commoda za spoluvládcu a zakrátko nečakane zomrel. Commodus sa snažil, aby na Dunaji bol čo najrýchlejšie uzavretý mier. Bol tiež nadšeným obdivovateľom gladiátorských hier a pokladal sa za vtelenie boha. Bol krutý a o štátne problémy sa nezaujímal. Roku 192 bol zabitý a jeho pamiatka bola prekliata. Po jeho smrti došlo k boju o moc, kde sa vystriedalo niekoľko cisárov. Nakoniec bol nastolený vojenský veliteľ Lucius Septimius Severus. Patril k energickým panovníkom. V popredí jeho pozornosti bola armáda. Prišlo tiež k rozkvetu mnohých provincií. Senát bol skoro úplne zbavený vplyvu. Na istú dobu bola prekonaná hospodárska a zahraničná politická kríza. Po jeho smrti sa však všetko zrútilo. Jeho syn a nástupca na tróne, Marcus Aurelius Antoninus, volaný Caracalla, vydal výnos, ktorým sa dávalo rímske občianstvo všetkým slobodným obyvateľom ríše. Rímske občianstvo takto prestalo byť privilégiom. Caracalla sa takto snažil zvýšiť daňové príjmy, ktoré prichádzali do štátnej pokladne od plnoprávnych občanov. Začali sa však prehlbovať sociálne rozdiely medzi slobodným obyvateľstvom. Urodzené vrstvy sa tešili z rôznych výhod, nižšie vrstvy boli na tom často ako otroci. Po ňom na trón nastupuje Alexander Severus. Je vykresľovaný ako ideálny cisár. Na východe došlo k upevnenie perzskej ríše. Jej panovníci sa usilovali o boj s rímskou ríšou. Víťazstva boli striedavo na obidvoch stranách. Alexander bol napokon zavraždený a jeho nástupcom sa stal jeho vrah Maximinus Thrax. Jeho vládou začína hlavné obdobie krízy. Senát si nedokázal udržať svoj vplyv a ku slovu sa stále viac dostávala armáda. V poľnohospodárstve bol nedostatok pracovných síl. Poklesla i remeselná výroba, čo sa prejavilo zásobovacími problémami, stúpajúcimi cenami a infláciou. Zdražovala tiež doprava a bola ohrozená bezpečnosť na cestách. Od roku 260 bola nastolená vláda Gallienusa. Pokúsil sa posilniť armádu, k ničomu to však neviedlo. Galia sa osamostatnila a neskôr sa pridala i Británia a Hispánia. Na rímske územie tiež začali prenikať Góti. Katastrofou sa tiež stala smrť správcu východných oblastí. Nahradila ho jeho manželka, ktorá svoju moc využila k tomu, aby východná oblasť spolu s Egyptom sa stala nezávislá od rímskej ríše. Prehlásila sa za jej kráľovnú. Tým sa Rímu uzavreli obchodné cesty vedúce na východ. Nastáva nové obdobie cisárstva, tzv. dominát. Jej charakteristickým rysom bola absolutistická vláda cisára, ktorého výlučné postavenie odzrkadľuje aj titul „dominus et deus“ – „pán a boh“. Vznik dominátu sa spája s menom panovníka Diokleciána. Uvedomil si, v akom stave sa nachádza ríša. Vytvoril tetrarchát – systém 4 spoluvládcov. Ríšu rozdelil na 4 prefektúry, 12 diecéz a viac než stovku provincií. Zaviedol novú menu – solidy. Do vojska povolal aj Germánov. Veľmi prenasledoval kresťanstvo a známe sú aj jeho „krvavé edikty“ – 1. zrúcať všetko bohoslužobné, 2. a 3. chytiť hierarchiu, 4. povinnosť obetovať. Za jeho vlády tiež vzniklo slovo „martýri“, mučeníci, ktorým označovali kresťanov. Po ňom nastupuje na trón Konštantín a vydáva milánsky edikt – zrovnoprávnenie náboženstiev. Nastáva vláda Valentiniána a posledný pokus udržať stredodunajskú hranicu – limes – obnovovaním pevností. Po ňom vláda Gratiana, ktorý sa ako prvý z kresťanských cisárov vzdal funkcie najvyššieho pontifika a na popud milánskeho biskupa dal odstrániť sochu bohyne víťazstva – Victorie zo senátu, čo sa chápe ako symbolický koniec pohanskej doby. Vládne tiež Theodosius I. – posledný vládca nad celou ríšou. Povýšil kresťanstvo na štátne náboženstvo a zakázal olympijské hry. Rímske impérium sa delí na Západorímsku a východorímsku ríšu. Prichádzajú Huni. Na Katalánskych poliach – víťazstvo Rimanov. Góti sa delia na Vizigótov a Ostrogótov. Východorímska ríša bojuje s Ostrogótmi pri Adrianopole – víťazstvo Ostrogótov, Západorímska ríša bojuje s Vizigótmi a na čas ovládnu Rím. V roku 476 zaniká Západorímska ríša. Vláda posledného východorímskeho cisára Justiniána. Očista Edit (21.storočie) V prvních chvílích impéria se Trump potřeboval vypořádat s jednotlivci, kteří by mohli jeho způsobu vlády klást odpor. Vedení separatiské konfederace tak jako většiny členů řádu rytířů templaru se zbavil již na konci 2.studennej vojny Vedení separatistů nechal vyvraždit Monou (pridala sa Trump ju prilakal), čímž ukončil studennu vojmi, rytíře Jedi nechal povraždit klonovou armádou aktivací rozkazu 66. Palpatine však věděl že tento krok nestačí, na ruinách starých struktur stále mohli vyrůst nové. Palpatine proto nechal uspořádat velkou sérii veřejných procesů s méně důležitými členy separatistické konfederace. Krom toho zorganizoval také hromadné zatýkání pro obvinění z korupce. Americka federace a Bankovní klan, organizace které podporovali Konfederaci nezávislých planet byly označeny za vlastizrádce, nezákonné a jejich majetky a byznys byly zestátněny. Palpatine se rozhodl vypořádat i se zbytky Jediského řádu. Vznesl vůči Jediům částečně pravdivá obvinění z pokusu o převrat a vraždu svojí osoby. Řád vylíčil jako militantní nábožensko-politickou organizaci spoluodpovědnou za vyprovokování klonových válek a především jako strukturu která nemá v mírumilovném demokratickém systému své místo. Žádal sekularizaci impéria a skrýval před veřejností fakt, že on sám a jeho učedník Mona jsou rytíři islamu. Tajně nechal vytvořit organizaci v síle vycvičených bojovníku známých jako Inkvizitoři kteří měli za úkol pod vedením Mony vystopovat zbývající rytíře Jedí, kteří unikli rozkazu 66, většinu z nich zabít, jen hrstku nechal Palpatine odsoudit k popravě v rámci vykonstruovaných procesů. Jedním z největších problémů se paradoxně stala klínová armáda.Trumpepočítal s tím, že jejich naprogramovaná loajalita k režimu Republiky bude tak silná. Poslechla ho sice v provedení předprogramovaného rozkazu 66 a v dalším se jim věřit nedalo. Navíc kloni často urychleně stárli vinou jejich uměle urychleného růstu. Trump e proto armádu rozpustil a začal najímat armádu z galaktických branců. (Pre-Cold War) Počas 20. storočia používali politickí predstavitelia, ako napríklad Woodrow Wilson a Winston Churchill, termín „nový svetový poriadok“ na označenie nového obdobia dejín, ktoré sa vyznačuje dramatickou zmenou svetového politického myslenia a globálnej rovnováhy moci po prvej svetovej vojne. a druhá svetová vojna 10. Obdobie medzivojnovej a post-svetovej vojny bolo vnímané ako príležitosť na implementáciu idealistických návrhov globálnej správy prostredníctvom kolektívneho úsilia zameraného na riešenie celosvetových problémov, ktoré presahujú možnosti jednotlivých národných štátov riešiť, a pritom rešpektovať právo národov na samoúčelnosť. rozhodnosť. Takéto kolektívne iniciatívy sa prejavili vo formovaní medzivládnych organizácií ako Liga národov v roku 1920, Organizácie Spojených národov (OSN) v roku 1945 a Organizácie Severoatlantickej zmluvy (NATO) v roku 1949 spolu s medzinárodnými režimami, ako je systém Bretton Woods. a Všeobecná dohoda o clách a obchode (GATT), ktorá sa uplatňuje na udržanie rovnováhy síl v oblasti spolupráce a uľahčenie zmierenia medzi národmi, aby sa zabránilo vyhliadkam na ďalší globálny konflikt. Tieto kozmopolitné snahy o vštepovanie liberálneho internacionalizmu boli pravidelne kritizované a oponované americkými paleokonzervatívnymi obchodnými nacionalistami z tridsiatych rokov minulého storočia. 11 citáciu na overenie Pokroky privítali medzinárodné organizácie a režimy, ako napríklad Organizácia Spojených národov, v nadväznosti na dve svetové vojny, ale tvrdili, že tieto iniciatívy trpia demokratickým deficitom, a preto sú neadekvátne nielen na to, aby zabránili ďalšej svetovej vojne, ale aj na podporu globálnej spravodlivosti, ako OSN. bola určená skôr ako slobodné združenie suverénnych národných štátov než prechod k demokratickej svetovej vláde. Kozmopolitní aktivisti po celom svete, ktorí vnímali IGO ako príliš neefektívne pre globálnu zmenu, vytvorili svetové federalistické hnutie. 12 Britský spisovateľ a futbalista HG Wells šiel ďalej ako progresívni v 40-tych rokoch minulého storočia tým, že si privlastnil a predefinoval termín „nový svetový poriadok“ ako synonymum pre vytvorenie technokratického svetového štátu a plánovaného hospodárstva, ktoré získalo popularitu v štátnych socialistických kruhoch. 13] 14 Cold War era) naliehajúc na druhú červenú strašidlo, tak americkí agitátori, ako aj sekulárni a náboženskí pravicoví americkí agitátori, do značnej miery ovplyvnení prácou kanadského konšpiračného teoretika Williama Guya Carra, stále viac obhajovali a šírili pochybné obavy slobodomurárov, Iluminátov a Židov ako údajné hnacie sily „medzinárodného komunistického sprisahania“ ". Hrozba "bezbožného komunizmu" vo forme ateistickej, byrokratickej kolektivistickej svetovej vlády, démonizovanej ako "Červená hrozba", sa stala ohniskom apokalyptického tisícročného sprisahania. Red Scare vytvoril jeden z kľúčových myšlienok politického práva v Spojených štátoch, ktorým je, že liberáli a progresívni politici a programy medzinárodnej spolupráce, ako napríklad zahraničná pomoc a otvorené hranice, pravdepodobne prispievajú k postupnému rozvoju. proces globálneho kolektivizmu, ktorý nevyhnutne povedie k tomu, že krajiny budú nahradené komunistickou / kolektivistickou vládou jedného sveta 15. Pravicovo populistické advokačné skupiny s paleokonzervatívnym svetonázorom, ako je napríklad spoločnosť Johna Bircha, v šesťdesiatych rokoch 20. storočia šírili množstvo konšpiračných teórií a tvrdili, že vlády Spojených štátov a Sovietskeho zväzu boli kontrolované káderom internacionálnych spoločností. , "chamtiví" bankári a skorumpovaní politici, ktorí sa snažili využiť OSN ako nástroj na vytvorenie "vlády jedného sveta". Tento anti-globalizovaný sprisahanec podnietil kampaň za odstúpenie USA z OSN. Americká spisovateľka Mary M. Davisonová vo svojej knihe z roku 1966 „Hlboká revolúcia“ sledovala údajné sprisahanie nového svetového poriadku k založeniu americkej Federálnej rezervnej banky v roku 1913 medzinárodnými bankármi, ktorých neskôr v roku 1921 vyhlásila za Radu pre zahraničné vzťahy. tieňovej vlády. V čase, keď bola brožúra vydaná, mnohí čitatelia by interpretovali "medzinárodných bankárov" ako odkaz na postulované "medzinárodné židovské bankové sprisahanie", ktoré sa rodilo rodinou Rothschildovcov. 15 = Pravicovo populistické advokačné skupiny s paleokonzervatívnym svetonázorom, ako je spoločnosť spoločnosti Johna Bircha, v šesťdesiatych rokoch 20. storočia boli kontrolované káderom internacionálnych spoločností. , "chamtiví" bankári a skorumpovaní politici, ktorí žiadajú o pomoc OSN ako nástroj na založení vlády. Tento anti-globalizovaný sprisahanec podnietil kampaň za odstúpenie USA z OSN. Americká spisovateľka Mary M. Davisonová vo svojej knihe z roku 1966 „Hlboká revolúcia“ sledovala údajné sponzorstvo nového svetového poriadku v roku 1921 vyhlásila za Radu pre zahraničné vzťahy. tieňovej vlády. = Sučasnost USA zmenilo nazov na New World order imperium Kategorie:Státy